Little Jer
by Asparagus Altar-Ego
Summary: A one-shot fic. Mungojerrie saw Jemima in the junkyard one day and couldn't stay away...  Will the Jellicles invite him in or turn him away?


A/N: Another Cats fic, I have lots of these to try and finish... Unlike the others this one is a one-shot, so it's actually finished. Anyways, this is a little different take on Mungojerrie and how he relates to the Jellicles. I hope you like it, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, or any of the characters. All I own is my ideas.

* * *

**Little Jer**

_Asparagus Altar-Ego_

_

* * *

_

He watched the junkyard, knowing full well he didn't have time for this. He was an agent of Macavity—there wasn't time for him to goggle at his boss's enemies. But he did anyway. He spent hours wondering who she was, and as much time as he could spare trying to find out.

He pulled at his messy calico hair and squinched his green eyes in an attempt to focus on the queen across the piles of junk that separated them. Straining his ears, he attempted to catch some sound that would tell him who she was.

He dropped behind the veritable wall of junk with a stifled cry of dismay—she'd seen him! She stood there, elegantly craning her neck and staring in his direction with wide green eyes. The wind ruffled her multicolored fur as she looked around at everything but him. It occurred to him that maybe he should run away before she could identify him.

Their eyes met and—as much as he wanted to meet her—he knew he had to run, if the boss saw... He didn't even want to think about it.

Jemima sat down puzzled. Who had she seen? Why did he run away? Why was he watching her? She just didn't know. Then it hit her—wasn't he one of Macavity's agents?

Running to Demeter's den, Mima cried, "Dem! Dem!"

"Yes love?" Demeter asked.

"What would one of Macavity's agents look like?"

"Depends upon the agent," Dem wrung out the sheet she'd been washing.

"What if I thought I saw one of them?" Mima was anxious for the answer.

Dem dropped the sheet, "Jemima, what did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes—I think—and um... He looked just like Rumpleteazer I guess, except I don't think he had freckles."

Dem sat down thoughtfully on Bustopher Jones' top hat, "His name is Mungojerrie," she said, "And yes, he's definitely Macavity's agent."

Mima bit her lip, "Is that bad?"

Dem stood up slowly, "Depends, where'd you see the Little Jer?"

Mima grabbed her hand, "I'll show you!"

She dragged the other girl out to the edges of the junkyard and when she saw the place she stopped and pointed silently to where he'd stood.

Dem pulled down her short jean skirt and scuffed one of her high-heeled black leather boots on the ground, "Not good, I wonder what Maccy's up to?"

The next day he went to the junkyard just like he always did everyday since the first time he'd seen her, and, just like always, she was there—only today she wasn't alone.

"Demetria!" The name popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Dem looked up unruffled,"It's Demeter now, Little Jer, now get out here."

Jer looked uncertain, "Can't."

Dem rolled her eyes, "Oh boo, I don't care just get out here."

Jer looked around nervously weighing it in his mind—who was scarier, Macavity or Demetria, er... Demeter? Dem glared at him, and Jer made a hasty decision—Demeter was scarier. He stepped out into the junkyard cautiously.

"What?"

"What are you doing here Little Jer? What's Maccy up to now?" Dem demanded, looking the young thief over.

He answered perhaps a little too quickly, "Nothing, and nothing."

Dem quirked an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

Dem sighed, "Alright, I guess if you can't tell me I'll just have to go ask Maccy."

Jer started in horror and grabbed her by the arm, "No! No! You can't tell the boss! Please!"

"Oh?" Dem was genuinely surprised.

Jer tried to look calm, but his composure failed him, "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh my, Little Jer," Dem smiled, "what have you gotten yourself into."

His eyes widened, "You're gonna tell!"

She laughed, "No, I'm not going to tell, are you going to tell on him, Jemima?"

Mima smiled and Jer thought he might faint, "No."

Jer didn't know what to say, they weren't going to tell? And finally he knew her name! It was almost like he actually knew who she was! But his elation was short lived as realization hit him—he was standing in the open, and any number of Macavity's other agents could see him if they looked. "I gotta go." Jer turned tail and ran.

Although he was nervous of facing Demeter again, Jer couldn't resist the lure of the junkyard and Jemima's smile. He was back again the next day, same time, same place, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the angelic cat.

"He's back again," Dem observed causticly.

"Oh?" Mima glanced over her shoulder at Little Jer's hiding spot. She caught a glimpse of him before he ducked out of sight, slowly poking his head back out a few moments later as if checking to see if the coast was clear. His eyes widened when he realized she was still looking his way, and she smiled at him.

Jer thought he might die. She was smiling at him, again. Jemima. Even her name was pretty. Still, he couldn't stay long, or the boss would surely notice. Once again it was time to leave.

Little Jer came back the next day and the next and the next.

"Is he ever going to stop showing up here?" Dem complained, "What if he is spying for Macavity? I don't like this..."

Mima shook her head, "I don't think he is. And I don't think you think he is either, otherwise you would've told Munkustrap."

Dem laughed, "You're right, although, I did mention to Munk that you had an admirer."

Mima looked horrified, "You didn't!"

Dem smirked, "You can't expect me to keep this entire thing secret from my mate. This way if it turns out to be a problem I can say I told him. He might not believe me, but I did tell him, I just didn't tell him anything useful."

Mima sighed, "I still don't think it'll be a problem."

"But it will be eventually. If nothing else Macavity is going to notice sooner or later."

Mima looked thoughtful, then she turned to where she knew Jer was hiding, "Hey Little Jer, come out and talk to us!"

Jer slunk out, somewhat uncertainly, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"Hi!" Mima greeted him.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"You're here everyday, why?"

"I... uh..." Jer couldn't come up with what to say.

Dem rolled her eyes.

"Well," Mima said, "if you like it so well here, why don't you just stay?"

"Really?" Jer was shocked, why would they want one of Macavity's agents around.

"Yes, of course." Mima assured him, "You'd have to stop working for Macavity obviously."

"I know Macavity doesn't like to give up his agents, but the Jellicles would protect you," Dem added.

"Okay," Jer couldn't believe it, a chance to stay near the beautiful Jemima? It was almost to good to be true. "I'm in!"


End file.
